cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nascar8FanGA
! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on .|1= *If you feel that I have reverted an edit in error, please action=edit&section=new}} let me know. I am human, and I do make mistakes. Please don't interpret an error on my part as a personal attack on you. It's not, I promise. I ask you to simply bring it to my attention; I am always open to civil discussion. *Some people have expressed concern at my altering of the format in which they leave messages here. Per Cyber Nations Wiki general policy, I reserve the right to merge, indent, or clear entire messages left here (though usually I'll archive them instead). If you make separate headings for each message you leave me, I'll merge them. If you leave exceedingly ridiculous spam on my page, I'll delete it. If you threaten me, either here or on another site, I'll block you. It's really a wonderful system. *I'll always respond to messages you leave me here on , unless a discussion here gains responses from multiple people, in which case I'll leave you a talkback message after responding here. *Thanks Michael von Preußen for the above template! }} ---- __TOC__ Re: Nascar Invasion I've been around. Can't connect to IRC too good at the moment, though. You have my email if you need to get a hold of me, though. :P Michael von Preußen | talk :Okay, well, I haven't logged in :v Should probably do that, I imagine I'm getting near deletion... And yeah, feel free. Michael von Preußen | talk ::It's editable in , though for extensive ones with long coding you'll need to substitute a template to avoid the character limit. I store my signature at User:Michael von Preußen/sig, I suggest you follow a similar format. Do keep in mind that if you don't have such a page on other wikis, it will produce a redlink if you sign stuff there, so make sure you make such a template on every wiki you edit, or put in a default switch. Michael von Preußen | talk :::We have beating channels? Kinky :3 Michael von Preußen | talk RE: Hey Haha, thanks Nas! It stemmed from me wanting to tell more people about the village pump discussion so they could put in their 2 cents regarding the wiki. And then I was like "well shit, it would be so much easier if there was some sort of mailing list. So whenever we have important wiki wide discussions like on the Village Pump we can PM them ingame and send out PM's to them for them to offer their opinion to get more input from active contributors that may not see the Pump being used. So I added people I knew that were their alliances' "go-to guy" for wiki like Mompson is NpO's and Keshav is Valhalla's and also people I see contribute all the time and using to see who's active and who are the most active contributors. It's not finished by any means. I'll work on it a bit over the next few days. Thanks for liking it though Nas! :D RogalDorn talk 15:41, Tuesday, 10 January 2012 ( ) :Ya I'll be on IRC via my phone again tonight, and then wednesday/thursday I'm off, woot woot! tons of time for wiki-ness :D RogalDorn talk 15:42, Tuesday, 10 January 2012 ( ) ::Sign with ~~~ ya noob :P RogalDorn talk 01:24, Friday, 13 January 2012 ( ) :::I can't wait to see the newer version!! RogalDorn talk 01:31, Friday, 13 January 2012 ( ) ::::NOU! RogalDorn talk 01:34, Friday, 13 January 2012 ( ) Hey You! Nas needs a custom signature! :P RogalDorn talk 03:59, Thursday, 12 January 2012 ( ) Invicta Job Tags Table Nascar, since we're besties, I created a how-to page for Invicta's Job Tags tables. RogalDorn talk 05:32, Friday, 13 January 2012 ( ) :Bahahahaha, no problem sweet cheeks ;) jk jk. Is it clear and concise enough? Do you want me to add any other instructions to it? RogalDorn talk 19:01, Friday, 13 January 2012 ( ) ::Here's what I would do... Alliance history stuff stuff Invicta stuff stuff Return to Invicta stuff stuff Positions in Invicta Invicta Awards New Pacific Order Positions in NPO NPO Awards War history *war link as a member of Invicta. *war link as a member of invicta. ::How do you like this setup? this is the same setup that i've been using for Dre4mwe4ver, Cao Pai, Stagger Lee and a few others. I like this organization structure quite a bit :D it reads more like a story than the NPO method which is broken up and separated by individual departments. IMO it's only good if you have TONS of info about what the individual has done in every department they've been in. ::I ask people i'm writing a wiki page for the following: ::"When did you join CN? Who did you join? Did you hold any positions in that alliance, what did you do for your positions if you held any? Did you fight in any wars, get any awards(if so link them or tell me what they are and i will find and upload them to your wiki page)? and go from alliance to alliance if you have been in multiple alliances. Do you want any pictures added to your wiki page?(provide link if so)" ::Something like that. I kinda went on a rant but... oh well lol. RogalDorn talk 19:28, Friday, 13 January 2012 ( ) :::Actually scratch that, I think I like this one more, it puts all former alliances in 1 place with the current alliance, in this case "Invicta" as its own section . I think I'm going to go through pages i've made for non NPO members and apply this change. Alliance history stuff stuff Former Alliances New Pacific Order Positions in NPO NPO Awards Return to Invicta(Or just Invicta with the "return" info in the section's "stuff stuff") stuff stuff, heres what you do, what youve done in the alliance etc etc Positions in Invicta Invicta Awards War history *war link as a member of Invicta. *war link as a member of invicta. :::Idk, lol, what were you thinking? RogalDorn talk 19:54, Friday, 13 January 2012 ( ) ::::"Nascar's history in the NPO" and on your main page just add a near/in/around the NPO section. RogalDorn talk 20:55, Friday, 13 January 2012 ( ) test test RogalDorn talk 05:43, Monday, 23 January 2012 ( ) :The notice should go away if you visit your talk page :S Also, I converted your job tags table to the new template, what do you think? It doesn't allow five columns per row because that would make things way too squished for regular Oasis users, and it'll be better once you guys get some department pages created, but yeah. Also if you have a bunch of departments that don't follow the "Invicta Department of _____" format, let me know and I'll make it easier to link to them so you don't need to use redirects. More information on the template can be found here. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:12, Wednesday, 6 June 2012 ( ) poke hai thar, I think nascar should be moar active on el wiki de CN! xD :WHAT!? I didn't know you got a job you jagbag. xD you and ipb still need to come down for some cuban sandwiches and ybor city. ::I'm going on vacation tomorrow and i've been super busy irl the last week and a half because of the stupid RNC coming to tampa. ugh. i'll hop on irc though. good alliance pages Heya NASCARRRRRRR, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:13,9/11/2012 (UTC) hrmm butt stuff. Rogal talk 07:38,5/1/2013 (UTC) Rollback rights You've been granted Rollback on the CN Wiki. What does this mean you might ask? Well, you've reverted vandalism before and this is just an added tool to help you in certain situations with vandalism. See CN:Rollback for more information. If you do have any questions on how to use it feel free to leave me a message on my talk page or stalk me on IRC at #cn-wiki. Regards, RogalDorn 06:23, May 27, 2013 (UTC) i see you thar NAS! I see you editting there. :P O.o is Contra back?! Love, — RogalDorn 02:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya nasty nascar, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there *wink wink*, — RogalDorn 04:26, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC)